Of Ciggars and Alcohol
by kutunakal
Summary: Ketika Seunghyun pulang di saat Jiyong sangat merindukannya (what is this, maap aku nggak oke dalam summaries)


"Jiyong menarik nafas terkejut ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya dan memeluknya.

"Hey! Siapa yang-" pemuda itu berusaha untuk memutar posisi duduknya dan melihat siapa yang melakukannya, tetapi kedua tangan itu menahannya di tempat. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas orang tak dikenal yang berada di belakangnya ini. Tepat ketika dia merasa dia akan pingsan karena panik, Jiyong mendengar tawa kecil di belakangnya. Tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Seunghyun Hyung! Kau hampir membuatku mati terkejut!"

Seunghyun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari kekasihnya yang terus memberontak, tersenyum melihat Jiyong yang masih terengah sambil mengelus-elus dada sebelah kirinya. "Kau tidak perlu berlebihan, Ji. Kau tahu hanya kita berdua yang punya kunci apartemenku ini," rapper Big Bang ini melihat bagaimana leadernya memutar kursinya ke arahnya, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Bagaimana kau sebut itu berlebihan? Aku tidak mengharapkan kau tiba-tiba muncul! Kau belum seharusnya pulang sebel-omo!" Ucapan Jiyong tiba-tiba terputus, dan Seunghyun nyaris mati tersedak ketika Jiyong meloncat ke pelukan Seunghyun, melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Seunghyun, memeluk erat leher Seunghyun seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu kekasihnya itu. "Kau di sini Hyung," katanya, suaranya sedikit teredam jaket Seunghyun.

Otomatis Seunghyun menaruh satu tangannya di belakang lutut Jiyong, menahannya di tempat, sementara tangan satunya mengelus-elus punggung pemuda kecil di gendongannya itu. "Hey, baby. Aku juga senang bertemu kau lagi," Seunghyun meledek Jiyong. Kekasihnya itu bisa 'lambat' terkadang.

Jiyong mengangkat kepalanya dan mencibir ketika mendengar nada meledek Seunghyun. Seunghyun tidak pulang selama hampir 2 bulan karena harus syuting untuk drama barunya, dan Ji sangat merindukannya. Sangat sangat merindukannya. Dia menjerit kecil ketika kekasihnya mengecup bibir bawahnya yang sedikit maju, mendengar pemuda itu terkekeh dan mencubit hidungnya.

"Kita tidak bertemu selama 2 bulan dan ini sikapmu padaku Ji? Serius, kau akan merajuk padaku saat ini?"

Jiyong tidak menggubris Seunghyun, tetap mencibir sampai Seunghyun memindahkan tangannya perlahan ke pinggang Jiyong. Tubuh Jiyong gemetar sedikit, mengantisipasi apa yang akan Seunghyun lakukan padanya. Yang tidak dia sangka adalah ketika Seunghyun menggunakan tangannya yang ada di pinggang Jiyong untuk menggelitiknya.

"Hyuuuuu~ng!" Jiyong merengek di antara tawanya. Seunghyun sudah lama tidak mendengar nada ini. Nada Jiyong yang tidak sok bijak, atau sok kuat, atau sok aku-adalah-leader. Nada Jiyong yang hanya keluar saat leader Big Bang itu sedang bersama satu-satunya Hyungnya. "Araso, araso Hyung! Aku tidak akan cemberut, Hyung hentikaaaan!"

Seunghyun akhirnya berhenti menggelitik Jiyong, dan kekasihnya itu menaruh dahinya di pipi Seunghyun seraya terengah, tetapi masih tertawa. Seunghyun yang juga tertawa menggeser kepalanya sehingga sekarang dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, dan kedua kekasih ini menatap mata satu sama lain. Sesaat tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka. Hanya terdengar musik dari MacBook Jiyong yang dipasang dengan volume rendah.

Seunghyun mengambil inisiatif itu. Dia tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Jiyong dengan bibirnya. Dan saat itulah dunia berhenti berputar. Seunghyun mencium Jiyong seperti tiada hari esok. Dia mengulum, menjilat, lidahnya menelusuri setiap lekuk gigi Jiyong, setiap dinding mulutnya, merasakan sedikit aroma rokok dan anggur di situ, dan menggeram mengetahui dengan jelas kekasihnya tidak emngkonsumsi apapun selain dua benda itu selama beberapa hari terakhir. Jiyong di lain pihak, tidak melawan dominasi Seunghyun. Tanpa perlawanan dia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Seunghyun menjelajahi mulutnya. Dia merasakan rasa pasta gigi yang Seunghyun pakai, dan sempat mundur sedikit dari ciuman mereka ketika ingat dia belum menyikat giginya selama dua hari, tetapi Seunghyun menolak. Seunghyun melepas pegangannya di kaki Ji (dan pemuda ini hampir saja jatuh kalau dia tidak mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Seunghyun), mengalihkannya ke belakang leher Jiyong untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Jiyong menutup matanya ketika Seunghyun menciumnya semakin keras, dan Jiyong menciumnya sama kerasnya. Tanpa memutus ciuman itu, Seunghyun berjalan mundur menuju sofa yang dia tahu tidak jauh dari mereka, jatuh terduduk tidak lama kemudian ketika lututnya menabrak ujung sofa itu.

Keduanya sama-sama terengah ketika akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir. Ketika mata mereka terbuka di saat yang bersamaan, mereka masih saling menatap, dan dahi mereka masih saling bersentuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu selama aku pergi, Ji?" Seunghyun akhirnya menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Jiyong menarik dirinya mundur, mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun. Mengetahui kekasihnya bingung, Seunghyun memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Kau tidak makan? Apa saja yang masuk ke tubuhmu selain anggur dan asap rokok selama sebulan ini, ha?"

"Jariku," Jiyong menjawab dengan enteng. Seunghyun tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban vulgar Jiyong, tetapi pemuda yang sekarang berambut pink ini tidak peduli. Dia merindukan Seunghyun, dan sangat senang Seunghyun ada di sini sekarang, tetapi sungguh, ini reaksi Seunghyun? Apa kekasihnya ini akan mengomel padanya sepanjang malam tentang apa yang dia makan,, atau yang tidak?

"Ji-" Seunghyun baru akan memulai, tetapi Jiyong sudah menghentikannya. Jiyong melepaskan diri seluruhnya dari kekasihnya, melompat turun dari pangkuan Seunghyun.

"Aku tidak butuh ini sekarang, Hyung."

"Hey.." Baru saja Jiyong berbalik untuk berjalan menjauh, kembali ke kursi yang tadi dia duduki dan kembali berusaha menulis sebuah lagu, pergelangan tangannya ditahan dan dia merasa dirinya ditarik lembut sampai dia kembali terduduk di pangkuan Seunghyun. Memunggunginya, kali ini. Dia merasa dagu Seunghyun menyentuh bahunya, kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggangnya, menahannya di tempat. Jiyong mengernyit sedikit ketika Seunghyun mengecup pipinya. "Maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," adalah jawaban ketus Jiyong.

"Kau hanya.. Kau terasa lebih ringan, Ji. Dan aku tidak suka apa yang aku rasakan di mulutmu ketika kita berciuman tadi," dia berusaha menjelaskan.

Jiyong berusaha berontak dari pegangan Seunghyun, tapi gagal karena Seunghyunnya sangat kuat akhir-akhir ini. Jiyong akhirnya berteriak dengan kesal ketika dia tahu dia tidak bisa menghindari percakapan ini dengan Seunghyun. Seunghyun sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan lengannya yang memeluk Jiyong basah. Dia memaksa pemuda di pangkuannya untuk menoleh padanya dengan satu tangannya di bawah dagu Jiyong. Ketika Ji akhirnya menoleh padanya, hati Seunghyun hancur. Jiyong menangis. Nafasnya tersendat dan dia terisak keras. Hanya karena pertanyaan Seunghyun? Apa Jiyong sangat tertekan? Apa yang terjadi selama Seunghyun tidak ada di situ bersamanya?

Seunghyun melepaskan pegangannya dan mengubah posisi duduk mereka sehingga sekarang Jiyong duduk di pangkuannya menyamping, menyandarkan dahinya di sisi leher Seunghyun sementara lengan Seunghyun melingkar di bahunya, membuatnya merasa aman.

"Jiyong?" Panggil Seunghyun lembut. Dia tidak ingin memaksa Jiyong, tetapi dia sungguh ingin tahu ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini.

Jiyong tidak menjawab, dan Seunghyun membiarkannya menangis di bahunya selama beberapa saat, sampai tangisan leadernya ini sedikit mereda. "Ini..akan terdengar..sangat lemah dan..mengherankan, Hyung. Tapi..tapi aku sungguh sungguh sungguh sunggh merindukanmu."

Seunghyun membiarkan Jiyong mengatur nafasnya sebelum mengecup dahinya dan Jiyong kembali berkata, "Kau masih di Korea, hell, kau masih di Seoul! Tapi.. Ketika kau photoshoot di New York, aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi.. Tapi kau mengangkat teleponku, kau-"

"Ji, aku-"

"Aku mengerti, Seunghyunnie, aku mengerti," Jiyong cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Justru itu. Kau punya jam kerja lebih panjang sekarang, dan aku tidak bisa sembarangan menghubungimu, dan aku tidak tahu apakah kau makan dengan benar di sana. Kau pernah masuk rumah sakit dan tidak bangun selama seminggu ketika kau syuting filmmu yang terakhir, Hyung. Aku.. Aku hanya takut."

Jiyong berhenti berbicara selama beberapa saat, dan Seunghyun belum berani bersuara karena dia tahu masih ada yang Jiyong mau bicarakan. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Jiyong mendesah, bersandar semakin dekat pada Seunghyun, melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan album solo ini.. Aku sangat bersemangat mengerjakannya Hyung. Aku sangat ingin solo lagi, tapi lalu aku ingat GD&TOP. Lalu aku ingat kau, dan.. Oh, Hyung tidak bisakah kau batalkan kontrakmu dengan film itu-"

"Ji!"

"-dan tinggal di sini denganku, mengerjakan GD&TOP volume 2?"

Seunghyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia menunggu Jiyong bicara lagi. Ketika setelah beberapa lama Ji tidak melanjutkan, Seunghyun akhirnya menghela nafas. Dia perlahan beranjak untuk berbaring di sofa itu, menarik Jiyong bersamanya. Jiyong berbaring menghadap Seunghyun, menaruh kepalanya di dada Seunghyun, sedikit tenang mendengar suara degup jantung Seunghyun yang tenang dan stabil. Itu membantunya untuk tenang juga. Dia menghirup aroma tubuh Seunghyun. Aromanya berbau seperti parfum white musk yang Jiyong dan pakai bersama, dan tercium, walaupun jauh, aroma khas tubuh Seunghyun yang Jiyong sangat suka. Aroma itu membuat parfum apapun yang menyentuh tubuh Seunghyun berbau lebih enak, bahkan keringat Seunghyun berbau enak menurut Jiyong.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ji. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kontrakku karena kau merindukanku," dan Seunghyun buru-buru mengelus-elus rambut Jiyong ketika mendengarnya mengeluarkan suara rengekan kecil ke dadanya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Ji. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan komitmenku. Aku pikir kau yang mengajarkanku tentang ini?"

Seunghyun merasa Jiyong mengangguk. Dia mengangkat tubuh Jiyong sedikit agar bisa mengecup pucuk kepala Jiyong. Seunghyun merindukan wangi ini, wangi rambut Jiyong yang sedikit seperti wangi seorang bayi. Sama seperti Jiyong menyukai aroma tubuh Seunghyun, Seunghyun selalu menyukai bau anak-anak kecil dan bayi, dan heran bagaimana Jiyong bisa memiliki harum seperti itu padahal dia memakai produk orang dewasa dan kebanyakan sama dengan Seunghyun. "Aku tahu ini berat untuk kita. Dan aku juga tidak suka meninggalkanmu di sini, mengetahui kau tidak makan dan tidak tidur dengan benar. Tetapi itu membuatku semangat bekerja, agar bagianku cepat selesai, dan aku bisa cepat pulang menemuimu, Ji."

"Kau tidak lihat twitter?"

"Huh?" Pemuda ini sedikit bingung ketika jiyong justru kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Foto di mana aku mengangkat karung makanan Gaho. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bermain di dunia maya seperti maknae dan Youngbae. Dan sejak kapan kau suka Twitter, ha?"

Jiyong tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun. Astaga.. Seunghyun begitu sibuk sampai tidak tahu kekasihnya ini hilir-mudik di twitter sekarang? "Hyung! Kau punya iPhone. Kau pakai untuk apa sih itu?"

"Untuk mengirim dan menerima pesan dan panggilan? Menerima e-mail?" Jawab Seunghyun polos. Ini membuat Jiyong mendongak untuk menatap Seunghyun, dan rapper bermata tajam yang ada di bawahnya ini menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak memeluk Jiyong erat-erat dan menghancurkan kekasihnya itu. Dia terlalu imut.

"You're hopeless, Hyun," Jiyong tertawa kecil, mengecup dagu Seunghyun. Dia tertawa lagi melihat wajah polos Seunghyun yang masih menatapnya bingung. Terkadang Jiyong tidak tahu kenapa Seunghyun menyebutnya imut ketika kekasihnya itu adalah makhluk terimut di muka bumi ini. "Aku mengepos itu untuk memberitahumu kalau aku makan dengan benar, aku work out, aku bahkan mendapatkan beberapa tambahan otot di sini," Ji menusuk bisep Seunghyun yang melingkar memeluknya dengan telunjuknya.

"Tapi sungguh, kau tambah ringan, Jiyongie."

"Aku memang kehilangan berat badanku sedikit, tapi untuk alasan yang tepat, Hyung. Mereka menjadi otot."

Seunghyun menghela nafas, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut Jiyong yang jatuh menutupi matanya. "Aku akan ada di sini selama 5 hari, dan aku ingin lihat kau makan, Ji."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengajakku keluar selama 5 hari ini. Aku ingin kau makan bersamaku," Jiyong tersenyum cerah seraya mengatakan ini.

"Your wish is my command, princess," Seunghyun menjawab dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang beraksen kental, ini membuat Jiyong tertawa.

Jiyong meraih pipi Seunghyun dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu, Seunghyun."

"Aku tahu," Seunghyun tersenyum. "Aku juga merasakannya."

"Dan aku sungguh-sungguh butuh kau melakukan sesuatu selama kau di sini Hyung."

Seunghyun kenal nada bicara nakal itu. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai menjawab Jiyong, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini?"

"Nngh! Seunghyun!" Jiyong mengerang merasa daerah pribadinya diremas oleh Seunghyun. Dia merindukan tangan itu di situ. Dia merindukan mulut Seunghyun di situ. Dan dia akan mendapatkannya malam ini. Dia tahu dia akan mendapatkannya malam ini ketika Seunghyun membalas ciumannya dan membalik posisi mereka sehingga Jiyong terperangkap di bawah Seunghyun di sofa mahal itu.


End file.
